


Um ti de cristal

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Claramente, o seu namorado e ele tinham uma ideia de romance diametralmente oposta.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Um ti de cristal

**Um ti de cristal**

“Dai-chan!”

Ryosuke entrou na casa, a alcançar o seu namorado no salão, a encontra-lo sentado no sofá à frente da televisão.

Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, a inclinar-se para beija-lo.

“Bem-vindo.” disse-lhe o seu namorado, a sorrir-lhe quando o menor afastou-se. “Estás de bom humor, vejo.” comentou, e o menor acenou com a cabeça, a tirar o casaco e a começar a mexer nos bolsos, enquanto tirou um pacote.

“Olha! Estava a ir às compras com Yuya e Kei e vi-o em uma montra... não pude resistir!” disse-lhe, a dar-lhe o pacote azul para que visse-o.

Quando Daiki tirou o conteúdo, levou os olhos em direção do seu namorado, a abanar a cabeça.

“Ryo!” exclamou, a pôr de pie na palma da mão o pequeno boneco de cristal de um pinguim, dois safiras postas em vez dos olhos. “Não é nada divertido.”

Ryosuke riu, a encolher os ombros.

“Mas gostava. E depois, faz-me lembrar de ti. Posso colocá-lo lá na prateleira, tão vou a sentir menos a tua falta cada momento quando não vais estar comigo. Não achas-a uma coisa muito, muito romântica?”

Daiki não teve a coragem de responder-lhe.

Claramente, o seu namorado e ele tinham uma ideia de romance diametralmente oposta.


End file.
